My Ageing Superhero
by Ghostie69
Summary: Skye is in love with one Agent Phil Coulson. He is her Ageing Superhero, but how does she tell him when he has a girlfriend? Will they get there in the end? Eventual CoulSkye
1. Ageing Superhero

**A/N**** I absolutely love this programme. Phil is just like... Just saw this opportunity to write and thought I would go with it. The pairing is weird yes, but what would a show be without weird pairings. If you don't want to read, please don't, because I really hate negative reviews. Positive reviews, however will be greatly appreciated. This fic will be slightly based on the song 'Ageing Superhero' by Newton Faulkner. So, read and enjoy.**

**SKYE'S POV**

It was just like any normal day, sat in my van on the plane, just having my 'me time', on a computer, when I finally accepted something: I was completely in love with one Phil Coulson. I had been fighting it for a while now, for 3 reasons: 1) the age-gap, 2) he probably has no remotely romantic interest in me anyway, and 3) the fact that after 4 months on this bloody plane, he still does not trust me at all. At least, that's how it comes across. I don't know where it came from, to be honest. I didn't really like him at first, probably down to the fact he kidnapped me, and I ended up in this place, but after being around him, something just changed. As I got to know him, these feelings just appeared. I was interrupted from my daydream about him when there was a knock on the door of my van. It was the man himself. I opened the door.

"Skye?" he asked.

"What's up AC?" I replied. I saw a faint smile tug at his lips when I called him that.

"Are you busy?" he asked. Yeah, busy thinking about you, my internal voice said.

"No" I replied.

"I need your help" he said.

"Ok" I replied, reluctantly. I followed him to his office. "Now will you tell me what you want?" I asked, a little sharper than what I had intended.

"Well, it's Maria's birthday tomorrow, and I could with your help on choosing what to get her. I can't really ask Grant, because he's a guy, can't ask May, because it's weird, and can't ask FitzSimmons because they're joined at the hip, so that leaves you" he replied.

"Who's Maria?" I asked confused.

"My girlfriend" Phil replied, coolly. Girlfriend. Those words sliced through me like a knife. I mean, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend, he could have any woman he wanted, but picturing him with anyone but me hurt.

"Err, well, I'd probably say jewellery or chocolates" I said quickly. I turned to leave, but Phil's voice stopped me.

"Skye, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and if it's all the same to you, you interrupted my 'me time'" I replied harshly. He nodded slowly, visibly stung, and gestured for me to leave his office. I turned on my heel, and made sure I was back in my van, before I completely broke down. I let the tears fall until I couldn't cry anymore. Come on Skye, I scolded myself. Get over him, he has a girlfriend. I wiped my face, freshened up before changing and settling down to try and get some sleep. But all my dreams were of Phil. Us getting married, us having kids, just us. Me and Phil, as a proper couple. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight. After a while, I gave up, and made my way to the bar. I sat down, and poured the alcohol down my throat. No need for a glass, just straight from the bottle, that's me. After a while I could hear the sound of faint singing. I assumed everyone was asleep, so I followed the sound out of curiosity. It was coming from Phil's office. I recognised the song. 'Ageing Superhero'. It was one of my favourites. I only caught the last few lines.

_The ageing superhero in me is tired_

_Because he's lived too fast for too long_

_and he still longs to be inspired_

He was actually rather good, I thought. I must have said it out loud, because he opened his door and came out.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came down to the bar to fix myself a drink, and then I heard singing, and well, you can probably gather the rest" I said, trying to avoid his beautiful baby-blue eyea, because I knew if I looked in them, I would lose myself. He nodded in reply. He cocked his head to the side, because he knew there was something I wasn't telling him. He laid a hand on my arm. This was weird, not like AC at all. He was usually so stoic, the epitome of calm, never without a suit.

"Skye, why did you really come here?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for the way I spoke to you before. You were just asking a favour, and I was so horrible. You must think I'm a right loser" I replied. He gave me a sad smile.

"Skye, it's ok really. How could I think you were a loser?" he asked.

"Well, you never trust me with anything, you never speak to me, you always speak to Ward, May, or FitzSimmons, I feel like an outsider" I replied, looking down. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything, he just put his arms around me, and rocked me. That was enough for me to completely break down, and start crying. This was weird but comforting at the same time. I finally stopped, and looked up at AC. He tenderly moved his hand towards my face and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" AC asked.

"For making me feel better" I replied, and for the first time in a while, he smiled a genuine smile. It was actually quite beautiful. Come on Skye, it was now or never. "Just so you know, you're my ageing superhero" I said bravely. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am?" I nodded, and the next thing I did was the biggest mistake of my life. I crushed my lips to Phil's, and to my surprise, he started to respond. By that time, I realised who I was kissing, and I broke the kiss, and ran away.

"Skye" he called, but it too late. I ran all the way to my van, crashing into Simmons on the way, not stopping to explain. I jumped into my van, and slammed the door shut. I cried and cried. I can't believe I had just kissed him. What the hell was I thinking? He kissed me back though, didn't he? I pulled out the little bottle of vodka I had stashed and drank myself to sleep. AC probably hated me right now. Way to go Skye.


	2. Done With You

**A/N**** Just want to say thank you guys for following and favouriting my story, now could do with some reviews to go with it.**

**PHIL'S POV**

I sat in my office, and banged my hands on the desk. Phil, you stupid idiot! You stupid, stupid man! How could you let her go like that? I genuinely had no idea she felt like that for me. I was in shock, because it meant she actually felt the same way I did. Don't be stupid Phil, I scolded myself. Just because she kissed you, why would she go for me? She's young, and beautiful, clever, smart, and I'm just me. Old and past it, and no-where near good enough for her. I was interrupted by my daydream about Skye, when there was a knock on the door. It was Simmons. I felt for the poor kid, after what had happened with the disease on our last mission. She was so young.

"Jemma, what can I do for you?" I asked, extending her a warm smile. She returned it, and took a seat.

"Well sir, I've just had Skye run into me at a hundred miles an hour, crying her eyes out. I saw her around here before, and I was wondering if you might know anything about it" Jemma said quietly. I looked at her blankly, hoping my face wouldn't give anything away, mainly the fact that it tore my heart in two to know that I had hurt Skye like that. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry Jemma, I haven't seen her" I replied, calmly.

"Ah yes, right then, night sir" Jemma replied, moving to leave.

"Goodnight Simmons" I said, making sure she was out of the room before kicked the door. I knew I wasn't going to sleep, and I knew everyone else was, so I made my way to the training room, where I could let some steam off. I settled on a punchbag, and I spent the next few hours punching it near to the end of it's life. I had worked up a good sweat, and now I actually felt quite tired, so I retreated to my chambers, and got the few hours of sleep that I could. I woke up the next morning, and headed back down to the training room, surprised to find Skye in there, working on the same punchbag I was last night. I let out a low chuckle when I noticed she was punching with the same amount of agression I had. She turned around to see who it was and her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine for a brief moment.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she replied awkwardly.

"What's that punchbag ever done to you?" I asked.

"Needed to let off some steam" she replied shortly. I didn't want to, but I had to bring up last night.

"Look Skye, about last night" I started, but she cut me off.

"AC, it's fine, I'd had a bit to drink, I'm the one who is sorry, you have a girlfriend, let's just forget about it, yeah?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Fancy sparring with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Ward's too easy for me now, just as long as you don't get too sweaty" she replied, a playful smile forming.

"I don't sweat, I glisten" I retorted, and we both laughed, the awkwardness of last night forgotten. We sparred for about 2 hours. She was very good. I had trouble keeping up, not that I would admit it. I was too proud for that. My last action was to knock her foot out from under her, but cleverly she pulled me down as well, so she was on top of me. We were so close, it was painful. She sat up quickly, coughing, visibly, embarassed. She went to leave. I couldn't let her leave again. I had to kiss her. Now or never Phil. "Skye?" I called. She turned around to speak, but I crushed my lips to her, saying everything that needed to be said. She kissed me back with as much passion, and I pulled her closer to me, pressing our warm bodies together. She pulled away breathless, and sighed.

"We can't do this" she said.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. She gestured with her hands.

"This. You, me. One day, I'm a stranger to you, the next you're kissing me, you have a girlfriend, if I remember rightly" she said exasperated, raising her voice.

"Hey, if I remember rightly, you kissed me first" I replied, raising my voice.

"That was different, that was because I..." she said, but cut herself off.

"Because you what?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" she replied, looking at the floor.

"If it's any consolation, I like you Skye, like really like you" I said, in vain.

"Yeah, well maybe it's not enough" she retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Work it out, _Phil_" she spat, and stormed out, and at the same time, Ward walked in. He looked at the retreating Skye and then at me.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Nothing concerning you, Agent Ward, what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Well, sir, we've just had a call to say Chan's gone missing, we think he's been taken" the younger agent replied.

"Right, well get everyone together, get to his apartment, we'll move from there" I replied. Skye's words still rang in my ears. "It's not enough. Work it out" She had even called me Phil.

"Sir, Skye isn't here" Ward said.

"Right, well May, you're in charge, I'll go look for Skye" I said.

"But sir?" Ward protested.

"Grant, look. I know what I'm doing. I trust you guys. We look after our own. Skye could be in danger" I replied, stoic as ever. They all nodded, and the mission began. I was walking through the streets of lower Manhattan, and my tracker told me she was in an apartment not too far from here. I found it quite quickly. I quietly unlocked the door, and slipped inside. I heard voices from the bedroom, one Skye's, the other, another man's. I walked towards the bedroom, and at that moment, Skye walked out. She stopped dead when she saw me.

"AC" she started.

"Get dressed' I said. The other man walked out.

"Everything ok Skye?" he asked, and then noticed me.

"Agent Phil Coulson, and you are?" I asked.

"Miles Lydon, Rising Tide, Skye's boyfriend" he replied. A muscle worked in my jaw. Instantly, I hated this guy.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but you'll both have to come in" I said coldly. They both nodded, and I turned away to get the update from May and Ward. They had tracked Chan to an abandoned research facility. I quickly filled them in. Skye moved towards me.

"AC" she started again.

"Don't" I said coldly. We were back on the plane soon after, flying to the research facility. I let Melinda deal with Miles, and called Skye into my office.

"Phil" she said.

"No Skye, don't. What the hell were you thinking? If you've told him anything, it's comprimised us all. We're in the middle of a crucial operation" I shouted angrily.

"So you're only bothered about the mission" she muttered.

"Why what else is there?" I asked.

"Me? That I slept with another guy?" Skye replied.

"That. Why would I be bothered? Because I fucking love you!" I shouted, banging my hand on the desk.

"You... love me?" she asked.

"Loved. I really loved you Skye. I thought I was stupid. I thought you would never ever go for me, and then, that night... it gave me hope. I thought, why not Phil, give love a chance. How stupid was I?" I scolded myself, fighting against the angry tears threatening to fall.

"We still can have that" she said, her tears streaming.

"No we can't. You have a lot of making up to do, but I'm done with you, and if you pull another stunt like this, I will be done with you in both senses" I replied. She nodded and left. I could still her crying down the corridor. I poured a drink, and cried at my desk as I drank myself to sleep.


	3. Stay With Me

**A/N**** Just want to say thank you to all my wonderful readers. Loving the amount of views I'm getting but again, I don't want to seem like I'm moaning, but reviews would really be appreciated.**

**SKYE'S POV**

I ran straight to my van. What I have I done? They all hate me. I can see it in their eyes, and I don't blame them. Especially Phil. That's what hurt the most. Not the anger or the sadness, but the obvious disappointment. He trusted me, a man who never lets anyone in, but he let me, and how do I repay him? By sleeping with Miles. There was a knock on the door. It was Ward.

"Grant" I said.

"Skye, just don't. I'm here to tell you Coulson wants to see you in his office" he said.

"Ward, I'm really sorry" I said, passing him on my way out.

"You betrayed us Skye, what were you expecting?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just want you to know I'm sorry" I said, looking down.

"Well, it's not good enough" Ward spat. I nervously made my way to AC's office, taking each step at a time. I finally reached his office when I heard him softly singing. I recognised the song. It was You Have Killed Me by Morrissey. Such a sad song.

_As I live and breathe_

_You have killed me_

_You have killed me_

_Yes, I walk around somehow_

_But you have killed me_

_You have killed me_

_Who am I that I come to be here...?_

_As I live and breathe_

_You have killed me_

_You have killed me_

_Yes I walk around somehow_

_But you have killed me_

_You have killed me_

I clasped my hands to my mouth. Oh Phil. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I slumped against the wall, feeling awful. I never meant to hurt him that bad. I swallowed the lump in my throat and knocked on the door.

"Enter" he called. I slowly pushed the door open, feeling nervous as hell. He didn't smile like he usually does, just nodded and gestured for me to sit down.

"You wanted me" I said.

"Yes, I did. May dealt with your boyfriend Miles. Thank god you weren't stupid enough to tell him anything, and..." he said.

"Do you really think I would do that you know me Phil" I pleaded.

"Don't interrupt. Considering what you've done, you lost the right to call me that, and no I don't. It doesn't excuse what you have done" he replied. I still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Am I off the team?" I asked, my eye filled with dread.

"No, I'm not. On one condition" he replied.

"Anything" I said. Coulson gestured to a box. I opened it and found a silver bracelet.

"Put this on. You will it hard to use electronic devices for a while, and any move out of line, we'll know" he said. I could still see the disappointment etched all over his face. He gestured for me to leave. As I turned I heard him sigh behind me.

"Was it worth it Skye?" Phil asked. The question had so much meaning behind it, so much pain, so much heartbreak. The power of one sentence.

"Was what worth it?" I asked.

"Seeing Miles again" he replied.

"Seeing Miles over being with you? Nowhere near worth it. I'm sorry Phil" I said.

"I know. I'm sorry too" he replied. I left the office, and passed Ward again. He was sat drinking by the bar with May.

"What now Skye?" he grumbled.

"Well I was wondering if my S.O was up for some training" I said.

"I'm off the clock" came the response. I just nodded, and made my way to the training area anyway. On the way, I heard FitzSimmons talking.

"Why would she do this to us Jemma?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know Leo, I really don't" Simmons replied.

"But choosing him over us" Fitz complained.

"I know Leo. I just hope he was worth it" Simmons replied. They carried on with their work, and I carried on to the training centre. I was determined to stop saying 'Bang' when I fired a gun, and figure out the safety and magazine release. It might get me slightly out of Ward's doghouse at least. However, several hours later, I was no further along in this mission, and after saying 'Bang' for the umpteenth time, I heard a low chuckle. It was AC, dressed in a tight fitted t-shirt, completely unlike him, and shorts. He looked pretty good. The shirt fitted in all the right places, and showed off muscles I didn't actually know he even had. Stop it Skye. He hates you. You saw the way he looked at you, and he has this Maria, whoever she is. You will never be anything to him.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hello" he nodded. "Still saying bang?"

"Force of habit" I grinned.

"Want some help?" he aaked.

"Please" I replied. He nodded and took my hand in his. He was way too close. He steadied my arm, still keeping his body very close to mine. He whispered in my ear, "now fire". I fired the gun, and didn't say a word.

"See. All better now" Phil said.

"But you helped me" I replied.

"Try it without me. You can do it" he replied. I did everything Phil had just done for me, I focused, straightened my arm, and took aim. Again, I fired in silence. I looked at him, and he just gave me a look that said, 'told you so'.

"Thank you" I said.

"It's what I'm here for" he said. You could feel the atmosphere sizzling.

"It's getting late. I have to go" I said, clearing my throat.

He nodded curtly. "Of course"

"Thanks again, Phil, I mean AC" I said, before quickly leaving. I heard him chuckle again, before setting to work on the punchbag. I went to my bunk and settled in my bed. I drifted off slowly. I couldn't stop dreaming about the orphanage, and how the older girls used to beat me up, and chase me round. It was the worst part of my life, I never want to go back there. I woke with a start. I got up and made my way to pour myself a drink to take my mind off it. I found Phil already there. He raised an eyebrow as I sat down.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"More like nightmares" I replied, pouring a whiskey.

"What of?" he asked, a genuine concern flashing across his face.

"I used to get beat up by older girls at the orphanage I was at" I admitted, looking at my hands. "They would chase me round, dunk my head in a toilet, that sort of stuff, and I couldn't do anything"

"Skye, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. How did you cope?" Phil asked, his voice strangely gentle, completely unlike the cold, harsh tone he used before.

"I just had to. I couldn't tell anyone. Now Agent Coulson, why are you sat here?" I asked.

"I'm off the clock, I am allowed to relax sometimes" he teased.

"I guess so" I teased back. We stayed drinking for a while and then he walked me back to my bunk. He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"I wouldn't normally ask, but will you stay with me tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Skye..." he sighed.

"Please" I pleaded. He sighed but gave in.

"Ok" he said, and crawled in next to me. "I'm here if you need me. Sleep tight Skye" He put his arm around me, and pulled me close, and for the first time in a while, I slept soundly.


End file.
